Oh, Ripley
by TRANSparentBoi
Summary: Quinn moves to Los Angeles where she runs into three strange teenagers Santana, Kurt, and Ripley a pre-transition Transgender boy formerly known as Rachel who volunteer to show her around becoming fast friends in the process. She writes all her adventures down into her journal, as well as the unrequited love obstacles she faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT'S BEEN TOO LONG. MY LIFE HAS BEEN WEIRD AND AWESOME, I'VE EXPERIENCED HEARTBREAK AND THE PRESSURES OF BEING A YOUNG ADULT. I'VE REWRITTEN THE FIRST CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY I GET TO THE REST AND CONTINUE THE STORY.. BUT WE'L SEE HOW IT GOES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, YOU KNOW THE REST. Feedback is welcome, but I also do not care about what others say, this is for fun. hope you enjoy.**

**DREAMING - EARLY AM**

Quinn laying in bed asleep begins to dream, tossing and turning a little

Quinn walks into the kitchen, freshly dressed and ready for the day, she goes to sit at the table where her Father and breakfast reside, her Father Russell looks up from his newspaper, showing a smile and squinted eyes behind horned rimmed reading glasses

"Happy Birthday kiddo, have you seen your Mother?"

"Morning, Russell. I have no clue as to where she is."

That's when Quinn's Mother Judy appeared in the kitchen doorway smiling with a present wrapped nicely with brown paper and twine

"Here I am you two. Happy Birthday Quinnie, I simply had to get it for you when I saw it. it fits your..uhm style."

Quinn unwraps the present slowly, and carefully. Not knowing what I was going to get was a little unsettling. I never cared for presents or surprises, I loved old things, novels, films, even had a knack for photography. Quinn didn't like receiving anything unless she worked hard for it. It's how she was raised after all.

"A journal. Thank you, Mom. I didn't know I looked like Anne Frank."

"Oh, Quinnie. I thought you'd like it, you could write about how your days go; your adventures."

All jokes aside, Quinn actually liked this gift. It was a beautiful tanned leather journal, with a simple strap to tie it closed.

Quinn grabs a piece of toast, getting up to leave. Quinn's father looks away from his paper long enough to look at her

"Yeah, it's a nice simple gift. Be nice kid, It'll be of use, besides you'll get more gifts later."

Quinn sighed and gave her parents a kiss on the cheek, yelling on the way out.

"Thanks Russell and Judy. See you after school!"

Quinn walks out the door throwing her bag over her shoulder

"I don't understand why she prefers to call us by our birth names, what's wrong with Mom and Dad."

"Oh Russell, It's a form of independence, growing up in her eyes. At least we won't forget who we are."

Quinn opens her eyes, stares at the ceiling.

**REALITY.**

I made my way downstairs hoping there was some fresh coffee. As I turned the corner I saw my mom holding a cup of coffee, wearing her reading glasses, looking over this mornings newspaper.

"Happy Birthday Quinnie Bear!"

"Thank you Mama"

I went and sat at the table, my mom turned to me with a bowl of fruit with a candle on top. I laughed and blew it out while she set down a present that was wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. It looked exactly like the present in my dream. I unwrapped it exactly as I did when I was inside my head, my hands shook a little. This was a déjà vu. I was secretly hoping that I was a little bit psychic and that I would develop more super powers like some masked hero I read about in my comic books. It was the same leather bound journal, it was even more beautiful in real life. I smiled and thanked my mom with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Maybe this was a sign that this new city wouldn't be so bad, this was a new start and I wasn't going to waste it.

Just as I opened up my new journal my phone pinged.

**Britt Britt:** _Happy Birthday! Lord Tubbington, has a present for you later! I'm going to Echo Park, but I can meet up at the record store by your house at 12 p.m._

**Quinn:** _That's fine, I'll see you then. Tell Lord Tubs, We'll do lunch. _

**Britt Britt:** _He said his secretary will call you..idk if I've been replaced or if I'm the secretary._

I laughed out loud reading Brittney's text messages, she could always make me laugh. I was kind of surprised..I don't remember the last time I laughed out loud, let alone the way it had sounded. I distracted myself with my journal, the pages were white and crisp. untouched and eager to be caressed by honest ink. I noticed the very last page had a note on it. It was my favorite bible verse, Isaiah 43:2. Mother must have written it. I looked up to see my mother preparing a to go cup of coffee, making sure she had everything for her open house. After she left Russell she got herself into college and then decided she wanted to do real estate for the time being. Mom was changing for the better and I couldn't be more proud.

"Bye Quinnie, I have my phone if you need anything. I love you."

"I'm going out to explore with Britt later, Good luck on your first day."

I smiled to her and recited the beginning of the bible verse, as a hint that I saw it.

"When you pass through the waters, I will be with you.

Judy walked out the door with a smile on her face and tears of joy welled in her eyes. She whispered to herself.

"Always, my cub."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own glee or any characters, just the story.**

_**ANOTHER BIRTHDAY SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY: RACHEL P.O.V.**_

"You're late!" I yelled across the park lawn.

"Well if it isn't Janus, God of Hollywood." Santana replied.

"Santana my beautiful servant, come forth with my hot beverage."

"Hot Green Tea m'lady, only the finest for your Majesty! How does it feel to be a year older?"

Kurt came up behind me, picking me up and spinning me around

"Happy Birthday Trickface! How is it being seventeen years of age?"

"Trickface, What is a Trickface? You look great I might add!"

"I don't know Santana keeps saying it. Thank you toots, as do you! I love your outfit, did you make it?"

"No, my Papa did. Santana, what on Earth is a Trickface?"

"It's a term for "Bitch". Although you two weirdos wouldn't understand. It looks like you two time traveled here with Doctor Who. Can't you guys be normal?"

Here we go, I don't mind Santana's "Tough Love" as she calls it, but sometimes she hits a nerve with Kurt and they can end up either not talking for a while or it blows over quickly. These two can be so bipolar with each other. They have their ups and downs, but were like a crazy family.

"What is normal? Why fit in, and be self conscious, living by societies rules!-"

Thankfully I intervened "Anyway! We like who we are, why should we change?"

"Is that why you're still cowering in the closet?"

"Santana! That was uncalled for! On his birthday no less, shame on you."

"Its okay, Kurt. She's right. I'm not ready, Santana. Maybe soon, maybe never. Life's an adventure, I live as I go."

"You know we'll be here with you through all of it, right?..Since life's an adventure, let's go run a muck, no school on your birthday." Santana said with a smirk on her lips.

A part of me didn't want to mess up my perfect attendance record and the idea of leaving a full day and having to make up work sounded so horrible, but like we said life's an adventure, I just have to say yes and live. I feel on top of the world and nothing can ruin my birthday.

"Where are we off to?"

Kurt jumped up and clapped his hands together excited to go. "Let's act like tourist! We'll go all over town, starting with architecture at Union Station."

Santana sighed. "God, you guys are a bunch of nerds I swear! Okay, we'll go to the Union Station, but only to get the train to Hollywood."

I didn't really care about where we went; I just wanted to spend the day with my two best friends. Kurt frowned but luckily he agreed, we decided to just let Santana direct the day even though I was a little wary.

"Isn't it amazing! It looks great considering it's been around since the 1900s, So much history here. Imagine all the movies filmed here." Kurt was a cinematography buff he loved all things film and that's one of the things I admired about him.

"So much inspira-"

Santana cut in "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. When you two are done getting wet about the Metro station, we need to figure out which way were going."

Santana started to walk away towards the ticket kiosk while Kurt and I trailed behind.

"Bunch of Queers I swear! Come on lets go to Hollywood/Highland I need new clothes maybe pick up on a few Michael Jackson's and Spidermen."

"Honestly Santana, I thought this day was about Rach-Ripley! Seriously; can we not focus on you for a day."

"It's okay Kurt, We can admire the stars and their footprints while Santana acts like a you for correcting yourself."

"No fucks will be given and I'll let that tramp comment slide if Freddie Mercury over there lightens up and has fun for a change. Both of you need to live, especially you Ripley!"

"Fiiineee!" Kurt and I dramatically yelled out in unison.

The ride to Hollywood was anything but fun. The train was filled with tourist carrying crying toddlers and strollers running over your toes. Some days I really hate Los Angeles, but even when it's filled with traffic, smog, tourists, and pissed stained homeless people you can find the beauty in this city, even only if you catch a small glimpse I think it's worth it."

We emerged from the metro station and started towards the strip, Santana being the glorious form of being that she is started pushing the crowds of tourist around us out of the way.

"You bitches gonna be all polite and shit or are you gonna grow some balls and push your way through?!"

"Shut Up! it's not as easy as it looks, it's so crowded!" Kurt Yelled over the people complaining.

"Sure it is, watch!" Santana then shoved some random woman and her kid

"Santana! That was uncalled for!" seriously you cannot take her anywhere.

She didn't even care, all she did was laugh it off and say "Sorry, I tripped you! I couldn't help it!"

The woman was pissed and was turning red or she was sunburned I'm not sure, all I know is that something is about to go down. Thankfully Kurt grabbed us and intervened.

"Yeah, uh huh. Come on lets go to H&amp;M or something."

"Yes please, anything but being out here."

"Quit whining you prissy Princes, let loose guys! If we get in trouble or something I'll take blame, just try to have fun."

"All that does is worry me." Kurt said.

"Okay fine, just don't get us killed or arrested.

"Rip, you can't be serious, you actually trust her?!"

"Kurt, she's our best friend. I mean sure she can be totally mental sometimes, but I love that about her and I trust her with my life, I know you do too. Let's just have fun together, and not worry about anything.

Santana pretended to wipe a tear from her eye "Aww I feel the love Angelitix. Ripley's right Kurt, I'd die for you. Now what do you say? Are you done being a worry wart?"

"Fine."

Santana started to dig through her bag and pulled out a blunt.

"Great. This is going to be so awesome."

Kurt let out an angry "Goddammit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORY.**

_**THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**_

Ripley P.O.V.

I grabbed the blunt from Santana and took a big drag, my throat immediately burned as I let all of the smoke out, I felt like I coughed up my lungs, my eyes watered and everything felt warm and fuzzy. I passed it back to Santana, how is any of this fun?

"This is horrible." I choked out.

"It's not bad; you just took a big hit. Baby steps Ripley." Santana said as she blew smoke rings, and then handed it to Kurt.

Kurt seemed nervous, but he picked up the blunt and took a few small puffs from the backwood.

"I think we just sold our souls to the Devil."

_**ECHO PARK: 2 HOURS LATER**_

The trio was sitting by the lake just thinking to themselves, enjoying the little chit chat here and there when something across the lake caught Santana's eye.

"dios mio, did my heart love till now?'

Kurt looked to Santana "You realize you're talking out loud."

Ripley ignored Santana "How long have we been here?"

"About an hour, maybe two. Just enjoy it. Are you guys alright? Do you need anything?"

"No thanks. Where are we?"

"Echo Park. It's beautiful huh?"

"It sure is. I just realized you're being nice right now." Kurt said.

"I feel great that's why. I do care a lot about you guys believe it or not. You just don't know how to have fun. You're so grown up it drives me crazy."

"Perhaps we should do this more often. You're right Kurt and I need to live more and let go. Enjoy life."

"I agree. Only if you watch us and don't let us die or get arrested or anything."

"I so promise! I'm so happy like I feel like my kids are growing up! It's about fucking time!"

"Why am I so hungry and thirsty?"

Santana begins to laugh hysterically

"You got the munchies, bro. let's go get some food."

"Yes! I feel like I can feast for days!"

Santana stands up her eyes completely focused on the girl across the lake.

I don't know if I'm hallucinating, but I looked up and saw this beautiful girl across the lake. She's captivating, my mind goes blank only playing a line of Shakespeare on repeat. I feel strange things, great feelings and little burst of light appear on and off. Is this love? is this how I'm supposed to feel this weird pull towards a girl I don't know.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight-"

"Aye! Santi! Come on snap outta it!" Ripley walks towards Santana and slaps her face twice.

"Ouch! What the heck Rip?!"

"Dude you were like zoned out for like 10 minutes and started quoting Shakespeare."

"I'm fine, just saw something that caught my eye."

Kurt walked up and grabbed both of their arms "Thank god you fixed her! can we eat, I feel like I'm about to die."

Santana led them towards the sidewalk trying to figure out where they could go eat. She looked back only to notice that the mystery girl was gone.

"Okay drama queen lets go, Santi needs to eat something anyways, it'll mellow her out. She's tripping mad."

They had agreed to eat at a burger joint where Ripley ordered a house salad while Santana and Kurt decided to split chili fries and a milkshake. They talked animatedly about movies and music, Broadway until they were full and content trying to decide where to go next.

"Well that was interesting."

"Tell me about it, did you have a mental breakdown or something, you just like zoned out forever." kurt said taking the last swig of the milkshake.

"Something caught her eye across the lake. I saw it, well more like her. She was a cutie."

"Shut up, Ripley!"

Kurt choked on a mouthful of Santana's milkshake, which he had taken over after finishing his own. "What? You saw a girl across the lake and freaked over it? Do you know her?"

"No, I don't know her. It was weird though I looked up and froze, like I was drawn to her."

Kurt started to sing out "Santi's got a crush!" in which Ripley decided to join in and started to bang on the table a bit.

"Psh. more than a crush, she just started quoting Shakespeare and shit. What if it was love at first sight?"

"Well it doesn't matter now, it's not like I'll ever see that girl again."

Kurt was looking out the window when he noticed the mystery girl walking along the sidewalk, he smacked Ripley's arm and tilted his head towards the window. Ripley looked to Kurt and smirked in which they replied to her in unison.

"And if you do?"

"Then the gods must really love me and its fate." Santana laughed out.

"Well then fate it is cause she just walked by." Kurt said as he got up and threw a few dollar bills onto the table. "Come on let's go meet your mystery girl!"

"I am not going to stalk some girl we don't even know! It is Ripley's birthday after all you two wanted to go to a museum."

Ripley, Santana, and Kurt followed the Mystery Girl to the Record Shop, walking in to scope her out.

"We're not going in there are we?"

"come on santana. Less no's and more Yes's remember!"

"Yeah when it comes to you and Kurt."

"Oh, come on! let's go be detectives. Besides it won't hurt to look, plus there's music inside."

"Fine let's get this over with."

"This is so exciting I'm getting chills!"

"Gay it down Kurt, now remember you two are like undercover detectives."

"Now watch and learn guys."

Inside the record shop Kurt and Rachel walk down a row of records while Santana walked towards the Mystery Girl casually bumping into her, dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm so clumsy!"

Ripley and Kurt turned towards the scene and saw Santana helping the Mystery girl pick up the stuff that had spilled out of her purse during the little incident.

"She sure knows how to play things off to make them work out."

"Well she is Satan herself." Kurt has said rather nonchalant searching through the vinyl.

"Yeah and we sold our souls to her." Ripley replied as he has putting down a Thelonius Munk record.

They had looked back at the scene, it seemed Santana had been successful in helping out the girl as they were now getting off of the floor and dusting themselves off.

"I really am sorry for bumping you; Seriously, I'm sorry. I feel bad, let me help you out."

"It's alright, these things happen. No harm done."

"Say, I've never seen you around these parts, what's your name? if you don't mind me asking."

"My name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. I'm just waiting for my cousin."

"That's a pretty cute name, related to Brittney Spears by chance?"

"Oh no, no relation at all."

Santana looked from Brittany and began to wave Kurt and Rachel over towards her.

"That's cool, well if you ever need anyone to show you around this vast Kingdom You can always find Myself, Kurt, or Ripley to hang out with." Just as they were finishing up their introductions a Punky Blonde with pink dyed tips walked in the door and headed towards Brittney.

"Hey Britt-Britt, these your friends?"

Kurt smiled at the pink haired beauty and stuck out his hand "Hello, I'm Kurt, this is Santana. Oh, and this is Ripley."

"I'm Quinn Fabray."

Brittany chimed in "Quinn just moved here from Ohio"

Ripley was a nervous fool. Never in his life could he imagine someone as beautiful as Quinn. With her hair that looked as if it was spun from gold straw like he read in a fairytale; and how she had these hazel eyes that seemed like you could get lost in them for eons, Her skin that looked like it had been sun kissed and as soft as silk. She glowed like she was created from Sunlight itself. Ripley immediately knew he wanted this girl in his life.

Quinn looked at Ripley and smiled, when she noticed the boy wouldn't say much she looked to Santana.

"I over heard your conversation when I walked in maybe I'll take you up on that offer, Santana. It would be nice to explore and maybe meet new friends." Her eyes looked back to Ripley. noticing the smile on his soft lips, she noticed he was different.

"Well if you're not doing anything now, we were going to the art museum; would you care to join us?" Ripley had finally spoken. Quinn looked to him and smiled "That sounds lovely, may I? I hope I'm not imposing."

Kurt and Santana smiled at each other, happy that Santana's improved plan had seemed to be working. They looked on to the two girls walking ahead of them, noticing how they wouldn't stop staring and smiling at each other and then back at the group. It was beginning to become nauseating so Santana decided to get to know their new friends.

"So Quinn, Where are you from? And how come you moved down here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Long story short my parents went through a bad divorce and mother wanted a fresh start. I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio."

"Did you spend most of your days on the playground?"

Brittany, Ripley and Kurt turned to look at Santana looking rather confused.

"What?" they said in unison

"Nothing just making a Fresh Prince of Bel-Air joke. You guys are so lame."

"I knew you were quoting that! I just wasn't sure. Good one." Quinn had laughed out.

"Okay everyone besides Quinn is lame!"

"Said the one making bad pop culture puns." Kurt mumbled.

"Enough children! Stop for like 5 minutes, I want to take a picture." Ripley yelled out as he pulled out an Argus camera from his bag.

"Oooh time to pose in a ridiculous fashion, Kurt get all Diva for us! unleash your Gay!"

"Santana, seriously. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have an inner Diva, Stop stereotyping."

"Whatever Ru Paul. Hey Quinn, Britt get in on the artistic moment, don't be shy."

Quinn had walked to the side out of the shot

"Well uh, I wouldn't want to ruin your guys' moment Y'know. We barely know each other, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! This is a day in history! We met two beautiful Queens, on Ripley's birthday no less!" Kurt said as he jumped onto Santana's back causing her to lose her balance for a second before she caught herself

"Yeah, come on. You have inspired me! An awesome girl with a pretty face, besides I get tired of just shooting these two all the time."

Santana and Kurt smirked to each other whispering

"Is she flirting with Quinn?"

Santana coughs out interrupting Ripley

"You like her"

"Santana! shh!I barely know her"

Kurt interrupted and decided to be the peace keeper

"Santana leave him alone. Go on Ripley take our picture; come on Quinn get in here."

"Uhm, Alright. Say, are those two always like this?" Quinn was now talking to Kurt, looking towards Ripley's direction as she was messing with the camera settings

"Yes, since the first day they met."

Ripley had taken a few shots here and there; they began walking back towards the museum the rest of the walk was filled with awkward silence and it began to drive Santana insane. Looks like she has to do everything around here.

"Hey Kurt do you know what I just realized."

"What?"

"We have the Queen of Ohio and Janus God of Hollywood!"

Kurt and Santana then look each other in the eyes as if having a telepathic conversation, both burst out yelling.

"We dine with the finest!"

Quinn laughed as she walked a bit faster trying to catch up to Ripley. When she was about a foot away she began talking to him.

"They're a weird bunch aren't they?"

"They can be at each other's throat, but then a second later they can be the best of friends."

"You guys are really close aren't you?"

"Yeah, they're family to me. They drive me crazy, but we've known each other all our lives."

"We come from the land of the Wild things!" Santana had shouted

Quinn looked to Ripley, as if asking her to explain.

"She's talking about a book we used to read. We would have sleepovers and before bedtime my Dad's used to read 'Where The Wild Things Are' to us. We used to pretend that we were like Max and run around getting into everything we possibly could, it drove our parents insane."

Ripley didn't know why he was telling this girl that he just meant some pointless information about him and his friends. Ripley just felt like he could be honest with Quinn about anything and everything.

"That's cool, I was never close to anyone back home. I mean I had friends, but we were never close like ya'll are."

"Well then, It's a good thing we met you."

The gang had finally made it to the art museum, where they explored for hours upon end just getting to know their new friends as well as reenacting the museum scene from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Quinn and Ripley were looking at the last few paintings before they left while Santana and Kurt were being rather dramatic, laying on a bench waiting to leave like two impatient kids waiting on their parents.

"How do you like it so far?" Ripley asked in a soft tone. Everything was calm and peaceful, he didn't want to ruin it, let alone have this day end.

Quinn looked away from the painting and towards Ripley in which she used a matching tone.

"After running into you guys, I'm liking it so much more."

Ripley couldn't help but smile, he really did like Quinn as a person and hoped they would all become fast friends. Kurt and Santana seemed to like her and Brittney just as much as Ripley did so she didn't see a problem.

"Rips, It's getting late we should head back for your birthday dinner." Kurt had yelled from the bench too lazy to get up.

"Ripley, it's your birthday?"

"Yeah I just turned Seventeen, Would you like to join us? My Dad's are cooking dinner."

"Oh, I'm not sure. I would love to, but I'm not sure my mother would like that, but can we hang out again sometime soon?"

Kurt had found a small burst of energy as he jumped up and walked towards us

"Of course we can! Gives us your number and we'll hang out tomorrow!"

"Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow, Happy Birthday Ripley!"

Quinn and Britt walked with them to the exit where they said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers all before the trio, Quinn, and Britt walked their separate ways. Quinn didn't know what to think of the three best friends that she met rather randomly. All she knew was that she had become drawn to them especially Ripley. She had never been in love or even thought about women in a sexual way, but that seemed to fly out the window the moment she first saw Ripley. Perhaps California wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe this is where she belonged instead of middle of nowhere Ohio, all she knew was that she couldn't wait until they hung out again.


End file.
